


Good night & Good Morning

by AlyssaSakamaki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSakamaki/pseuds/AlyssaSakamaki
Summary: El editor Arima Kisho recibe un manuscrito titulado "El lamento de la mariposa azul”, bajo el seudónimo de mukade. Desde entonces tiene sueños extraños donde ve su propia muerte en el personaje principal de la historia; el rey azul. Aun así decide editar la primera parte para que sea publicada. Inmediatamente después de su publicación se convierte en un éxito, por lo que sus seguidores quieren conocer a su autor, persona quien ni el mismo Arima conoce, siempre se ha comunicado con él mediante correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto. Hasta que un inesperado día lo cita en la cafetería Re. Es ahí cuando  su vida cambia completamente.....





	1. Hijo de dios

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo traigo una historia de YoloSwag (es la única que me contesta u.u) pero en fin, espero que la disfruten como yo o incluso más. En esta ocasión dejaré el titulo en ingles porque en español se escucha algo extraño y bueno eso es todo creo.

Todo aparecía manchado de rojo, en un terrible caos _. ¡Matar, matar! ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado repitiendo estás palabras? ¿Matar a quién?....... Sabía muy bien a quién._   Durante  todo este tiempo había estado contemplando con frialdad e indiferencia la caótica y trágica escena. Esa escena donde el personaje del rey azul toma su propia vida delante de su amante. A su modo, Sasaki Haise había sido amable al otorgarle a su personaje la muerte tan deseada. Amablemente cruel. Sólo era ficción... entonces por qué sentía que era él quien moría. Por qué era agradable sentir el contacto de la quinque marcando su cuello como un collar. Aquella fusión de sueño y realidad estaba comenzando a ser imposible de soportar. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar el final....

   Entonces despierta en su habitación, se lleva la mano al cuello de manera instintiva. No hay sangre. No está muerto. Sin embargo el olor a sangre y flores sigue impregnado en él. Desde que leyera el manuscrito de _“El lamento de la mariposa azul"_   había sufrido de esos extraños sueños. Al principio creyó que simplemente se había metido demasiado en la historia pero ahora.....no sabía que pensar. Sobretodo existía un hecho que lo carcomía; el nombre del protagonista, ¿cuál era su nombre?, Sasaki jamás le había respondido acerca de esto.

   Arima era capaz de vivir días y días sin salir de su departamento. Lo único que necesitaba era su portátil, una buena taza de café y la hermosa vista que se refleja a través de la ventana que da a la calle. No obstante, él era un adulto y como tal debía cumplir con sus "responsabilidades" con la sociedad en la que vivía. Así que como cada mañana, suspiró y abandonó la cama. Arima no se vestía enseguida sino que retrasaba en lo posible esta desagradable tarea. Tomó el desayuno y salió a la calle en dirección al metro. Observó con detenimiento su alrededor en busca de algún cambio pero todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba. Era tan deprimente la rutina, hasta que subía al metro, en ese momento todo cambiaba. Los días tenían un aire diferente. Pasaban tanto, soleados y como con viento calmo. Las hojas de los árboles rodaban por la calle. Hoy los edificios adquirían un extraño matiz al ser bañados por la luz del sol parecían estar hechos de plástico. El metro llegó al andén con un chirrido y Arima bajó. Justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar:

 

**_Mukade  9:00 a.m_ **

_¡Buenos días Arima-san!_

_¿Ha visto los edificios?_

_¡Parecen hechos de plástico!_

 

**_Arima Kishō 9:03 a.m_ **

_Buenos días, Sasaki._

_Sí, los he visto._

_¿Ya revisaste las correcciones?_

**_Mukade 9:10 a.m_ **

_¿Las correcciones?_

**_Arima Kishō  9:12 a.m_ **

_No has abierto siquiera el correo ¿cierto?_

****

**_Mukade  9:15  a.m_ **

_¿Cómo puede creer eso, Arima-san?_

_Estoy trabajando en ello._

****

**_Arima Kishō  9:18 p.m_ **

_Entonces mándame el texto ya corregido,_

_a la brevedad._

_El tiempo se nos está acabando._

**_Mukade  9:23 p.m_ **

_Sí, lo haré apenas llegue a casa._

_Adiós, Arima-san._

 

Arima sonrió, no le había mandado ningún tipo de corrección. Sasaki Haise era un fenómeno de la naturaleza imposible de clasificar; en su escritura era trágico, dramático y depresivo pero fuera de esta era alegre, inocente y amable. Su amistad era importante, se sentía feliz cada vez que recibía un cálido y radiante mensaje suyo. De alguna manera disipaba sus preocupaciones. Aunque nunca lo había visto desde que se había vuelto su editor y de eso eran ya dos años _. << ¿Sería alto? ¿Tendría el pelo negro? ¿Cuál sería el color de sus ojos?>>._ Todas esas preguntas rodaban por su cabeza cuando entró a la editorial. Subió al ascensor y fue al tercer piso donde se encontraba su despacho. Se trataba de un amplio cuarto, dotado de grandes ventanales. Sus "colegas" le miraban con envidia y celos. _< <Todas las obras que edita son un éxito>> <<Convierte a los autores en estrellas>>._ Murmuraban estas frases con voz monótona. Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre era igual. Debían creer que era una especie de dios, todos creían eso, le parecía monótono. La eficacia es precisamente una de las razones de su aburrimiento. Sería más entretenido que de vez en cuando se equivocará. Se detuvo en la puerta con una placa dorada que decía: Editor en jefe. Arima Kishō. Al abrir la puerta, un chirrido en extremo desagradable resonó por los alrededores. Miró con resignación los papeles que se acumulaban sobre su escritorio. Trabajo, trabajo y... más trabajo.

Arima se sentó en su despacho; pero en vez de trabajar, giraba en su sillón, hasta que terminó por extender el brazo sobre la mesa y permanecer inmóvil con la cabeza inclinada. Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó de nuevo el desagradable chirrido de la puerta. No era más que la persona que menos quería ver; Koori Ui, el jefe (demonio) de marketing.

   -¿Qué haces aquí, Koori?

Koori, sin embargo, ignoró la pregunta, como si Arima tuviera que aceptar tácitamente su presencia. Luego dejó caer el informe de ventas sobre el escritorio con desgana, casi con frialdad.

Arima se quitó los lentes de montura dorada, las limpió y se las volvió a poner. Tomó los informes, era lo de siempre, "El lamento de la mariposa azul" seguía en el número uno en ventas.

   -Las ventas aumentarán cuando los lectores por fin conozcan a Sasaki-sensei en la firma de autógrafos.

   -Él  odia eso. Nunca irá a ningún evento.

Koori se calló y encendió un cigarrillo. Se encogió de hombros al responder con una risa piadosa:

   -Bueno, espero que seas bueno convenciendo a las personas porque el jefe ya organizó el evento y aseguró que Sasaki-sensei asistiría.

   -¿Qué?

Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca lo aplastó contra el cenicero de cristal y añadió:

   -Suerte, Arima.

Koori desapareció dejando tras de sí solamente el humo intoxicante y penetrante del cigarro. Esto era malo, si Sasaki no aparecía en el evento, sería lo peor. << ¿Lo peor para quién?>>

**_Arima Kishō 11:00 a.m_ **

_Sasaki, tenemos que vernos._

_Es urgente._

**_Mukade 11:10 a.m_ **

_¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?_

_Sabe que no puedo._

_Creí que lo comprendía._

****

**_Arima Kishō  11:13 a.m_ **

_Sasaki, realmente es urgente._

_No te pediría eso si no fuera realmente_

_necesario. Es por el bien de ambos._

**_Mukade 11: 15 a.m_ **

_........._

_~Ah, está bien Arima-san~_

_Nos vemos en la cafetería Re:_

_a las 8:00 p.m._

_¿La conoce, verdad?_

**_Arima Kishō  11:18 a.m_ **

_Sí, sé dónde queda._

_Nos vemos ahí._

_No faltes, Sasaki_

**_Mukade 11:23 a.m_ **

_No lo haré._

_Por cierto, me ha preguntado mucho_

_por el nombre del protagonista de mi historia._

_Su nombre es.........._

_Arima Kishō._

 

   En la noche, cuando salió de la editorial, sólo un pensamiento le llenaba, un sólo deseo que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa; ¿Por qué exactamente ese nombre?

Comenzó a caminar en medio de la niebla y el frío húmedo que penetraba hasta los huesos. La cafetería Re: quedaba a tres cuadras de la editorial, así que no tardaría más que diez minutos en llegar. Al entrar a la cafetería, le envolvió de golpe el aroma a café y a dulce. En las paredes, innumerables espejos reflejaban su imagen. Heladamente. Un poco amenazantes....

Se sentó en una mesa del rincón y ordenó dos tazas de café. Miró su reloj, 8:05 p.m y Sasaki no había llegado.

   -¿Arima-san?-dijo una voz suave por encima de su cabeza. Arima se dio la vuelta, disimulando su sorpresa con una sonrisa. Sasaki Haise no se parecía en lo más mínimo a lo que él había imaginado. Era delgado, aunque fuerte de constitución, llevaba un traje negro ajustado. Su rostro era pálido y su cabello era de dos tonalidades; la parte superior negro y la inferior completamente blanca. Sonreía pero sus ojos eran un mar gris vacío. Antes de volver a hablar, Sasaki le miró con reconcentrada atención.

   -Disculpe el retraso, eso solo que....

   -No importa Sasaki, toma asiento.

Sasaki se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. Sus ojos eran de un color gris frío y serio que lo evitaban.

   -Sasaki tengo que pedirte algo. Sé que lo odias pero.....necesito (¿necesito o necesitan?) que asistas a una firma de autógrafos.

   -¿Una firma de autógrafos?-removió su café, haciendo sonar la cuchara demasiado fuerte contra su taza-. Imposible, Arima-san. No puedo hacerlo y no quiero intentarlo.

   -Lo sé, Sasaki. El problema es que mi jefe ya le aseguro a los lectores y a la prensa que irías. Sí no asistes perjudicará tu imagen.

Sasaki tomó su café de un sorbo. Dejó la taza en la mesa con manos temblorosas.

   -No, no tiene que perjudicar tu imagen. Ya encontré una manera de salir de esto-dijo Arima, tomando una servilleta de la mesa y limpió los restos de espuma en la cara de Sasaki, que sintió un hormigueo en la piel mientras una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo. No pudo disimular el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la vista a la mesa de madera y acero.

   -Arima-san..... si es importante para usted, yo podría...

   -No, Yoshitoki-san tendrá que arreglar las cosas. Él fue quien creó el problema.

Silencio. Más silencio. Más frío.

   -Sasaki... ¿por qué exactamente ese nombre?

   -¿Arima Kishō?

   -Sí, ese nombre.

   -Bueno...."El lamento de la mariposa azul" está basado en mis pesadillas. Y ese es el nombre que siempre estoy.... (gritando).

En ese momento miró a Arima a los ojos. Y por unos instantes olvidó respirar. No había duda. Era él, exactamente él, a quien siempre miraba quitarse la vida ante sus ojos. Nunca podría confundir esos ojos.

   -¡No puedo soportarlo más!-espetó con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos. Antes de que Arima pudiera detenerlo salió de la cafetería con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas. Arima corrió tras él, realmente era rápido. Lo alcanzó en el templo a cinco cuadras de la cafetería. Lo agarró por un brazo, lo hizo girar y lo sujetó por los hombros. Sasaki se echó a llorar de pronto, Arima lo abrazó y Sasaki estrechó su rostro contra el suyo, hasta secar sus lágrimas en su piel. Y continuación lo que sintió fue el contacto glacial de la mano de Arima en su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarle. Los dos se miraron fijamente y terminaron besándose. Fue un beso desesperado y apasionado, en el que se sintió completamente correspondido. Cuando sus labios se separaron todo dolía menos.

 


	2. Recuerdos de amor y desesperación

_< <Tiene una mirada que revela un control rígido y su expresión carente de cualquier matiz, no le da a sus enemigos ninguna pista de lo que siente o piensa. Ese es el hombre a quien le debía la vida. "El dios de la muerte del CCG">>_   
**_Del capítulo 15 del lamento de la mariposa azul._ **

   Lo deja entrar, acepta sin resistencia el brazo que rodea su cintura. Siente su aliento en la lengua, sus labios muy cerca, a punto de fundirse en un beso.  
   -Arima-san-susurró con ternura, tomó la mano con que le rodeaba la cintura y jugó con sus dedos.  
Arima le rozó el cuello con los labios, y dijo:  
   -Te amo, Haise.  
A esto siguió la escena más horrible que había visto; Arima tomaba su propia vida. Su sangre bañaba a las flores de un rojo brillante. El olor a muerte era abrumador. Y él solo era capaz de observar a través de los ojos del otro;  _Kaneki Ken._ En sus últimos momentos Arima trató de llamarlo, << _H...a...i... >>, _sin embargo la vida ya lo había abandonado, su mano cayó rígida.  
Sasaki se despertó. Necesitó unos momentos para recordar donde estaba. Sólo había sido un sueño. Sí, otro sueño. Los mismos que causaran la creación de "El lamento de la mariposa azul". Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido bastante optimista al pensar que de esta manera lograría sacarlos de su cabeza, de no volver a sufrirlos.   
   Estaba claro que se había equivocado.  
Sentía un ahogo en el pecho y su garganta se hinchaba  _¿Era llanto?_  Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Se quedó un buen rato así, disfrutando de la oscuridad. No iba a llorar, no está vez. Al cabo de diez minutos se levantó, tomó el manuscrito de la segunda parte de su novela y deambuló por la habitación hasta el amanecer, leyéndolo en voz alta. No quería volver a dormir y  soñar de nuevo con él, con esa vida que no era la suya. Dejó el manuscrito en la mesita de noche cuando sus ojos empezaron a escocer. Se dirigió al ventanal y abrió las persianas; los rayos del sol se escurrían por los edificios otorgándoles un aspecto plastificado, irreal. Pensó en su editor, hacía dos años que lo era y no conocía su aspecto. Esto le gustaba, le hacía sentir que estaban en condiciones iguales aunque sería mejor si no compartiera el nombre con el protagonista de sus sueños y pesadillas;  _Arima Kishō_. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje:

**_Mukade 9:00 a.m_ **   
_¡Buenos días Arima-san!_   
_¿Ha visto los edificios?_   
_¡Parecen hechos de plástico!_

Esperó la respuesta con la vista clavada en la pantalla del móvil. Le pareció que tardaba demasiado en responder,  _¿Estaría ocupado?  Sí, quizás....._  
No terminó de pensar en los miles de motivos por los que su editor no le contestaría cuando su teléfono vibró.

**_Arima Kishō 9:03 a.m_ **   
_Buenos días, Sasaki._   
_Sí, los he visto._   
_¿Ya revisaste las correcciones?_

_< < ¿Correcciones? ¡¿Cuáles correcciones?!>> _Entonces recordó que no había revisado su correo en una semana. Seguramente si fingía demencia....

**_Mukade 9:10 a.m_ **   
_¿Las correcciones?_

**_Arima Kishō  9:12 a.m_ **   
_No has abierto siquiera el correo ¿cierto?_

< _< ¿A caso era adivino? >>. _Unas correcciones eran simples, las realizaría en cuanto desayunara y Arima no le "sugeriría" que fuera más responsable.

**_Mukade 9:15  a.m_ **   
_¿Cómo puede creer eso, Arima-san?_   
_Estoy trabajando en ello._

**_Arima Kishō  9:18 p.m_ **   
_Entonces mándame el texto ya corregido,_   
_a la brevedad._   
_El tiempo se nos está acabando._

**_Mukade_ ** _**9:23 p.m**_   
_Sí, lo haré apenas llegue a casa._   
_Adiós, Arima-san._

Arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y fue a preparar su desayuno. Probó el yakisoba, los sabores se disolvían en su boca, un conjunto agradable y delicioso.  _No era un ghoul_. Estaba seguro que existía una razón compleja detrás de todo esto; de los sueños que se convertían en pesadillas y de aquellas memorias que estaban devorando las suyas. Pero no deseaba entender solo quería que se detuviera. Cada día aumentaba la sensación de ser más Sasaki Haise, el investigador ghoul de primera clase que estaba enamorado de su superior Arima Kishō y,  con quien mantenía una relación romántica a escondidas.  _¿Podría ser una especie de reencarnación?_ No, era más bien como una posesión, un parásito. No dejaría que ganara y por esta razón en distintas partes de su apartamento estaban colocadas varias notas que decían lo siguiente:

_Mi nombre es Sasaki Haise._   
_Soy profesor de literatura japonesa en la universidad de Kamii._   
_También soy escritor, bajo el seudónimo de Mukade._   
_Y soy un humano, no un ghoul._   
_P.D: Los ghouls no existen._

   Cuando salió de su apartamento comprobó que caía una fina lluvia, era un espectáculo algo extraño; lluvia con un sol ardiente en el cielo, una acera brillante, parejas bajo las sombrillas y el aire impregnado del aroma de las flores. Un curioso día para salir a recorrer la ciudad vestido formalmente. Hoy no tenía clases. Sus alumnos estaban de viaje de prácticas con el profesor de filosofía. Así que aprovecharía para hacer las compras después regresaría a casa rápido para hacer las correcciones y mandárselas a su editor. Entonces sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por una librería. Miró su teléfono  _10:20 a.m,_ era temprano. Entró y curioseó en los anaqueles con aire ausente. La mayoría ya los había leído y los restantes no llamaban su atención. Salió de la librería algo decepcionado. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, se sobresaltó cuando vio la hora pero sobre todo por el mensaje.

**_Arima Kishō  11:00 a.m_ **   
_Sasaki, tenemos que vernos._   
_Es urgente._

**_Mukade 11:10 a.m_ **   
_¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?_   
_Sabe que no puedo._   
_Creí que lo comprendía._

**_Arima Kishō 11:13 a.m_ **   
_Sasaki, realmente es urgente._   
_No te pediría eso si no fuera realmente_   
_necesario. Es por el bien de ambos._

  
Sasaki respiró profundamente y su cara se ensombreció. Ya era suficiente, tenía que afrontarlo, conocer a su editor. Al final del día, se reiría de esto, cuando finalmente viera a su editor y comprobará que sólo compartía el nombre con ese hombre que vivía y moría en sus sueños.

**_Mukade  11:15 a.m_ **   
_..........._   
_~Ah, está bien Arima-san~_   
_Nos vemos en la cafetería Re:_   
_a las 8:00 p.m._   
_¿La conoce, verdad?_

**_Arima_ ** _**Kishō**   **11** : **18**   **a.m**_   
_Sí, sé dónde queda._   
_Nos vemos ahí._   
_No faltes, Sasaki._

**_Mukade 11:23 a.m_ **   
_No lo haré._   
_Por cierto, me ha preguntado mucho_   
_por el nombre del protagonista de mi historia._   
_Su nombre es.........._   
_Arima Kishō._

  
En el cielo azul y brillante del mediodía Haise contemplaba distraídamente la lluvia que no había cesado desde el inicio del día. Estaba perdido en un mar de pensamientos incoherentes.  Y permaneció así sentado en una banca afuera de la librería ignorando el frío y la sensación de hambre hasta que la luz fría de la luna se deslizó por la calle y trepó por los edificios. Se levantó y con la ropa húmeda por la lluvia se dirigió a la cafetería con pasos lentos.  Se detuvo con los ojos cerrados. Y aun temiendo lo que podría haber tras la puerta, se acercó al pomo, lo accionó y atravesó el umbral.  
   El ambiente de la cafetería era denso y  había algo indefinido como una advertencia. Sintió aquel viento frío y ese perfume de flores marchitas que siempre lo acompañaban en sus pesadillas en medio de los murmullos del resto de los clientes y de ese familiar olor a café. Escuchó una voz tierna y cálida pero a la vez terrible preguntarle  _< <¿Va todo bien, señor?>>. _Mira a la joven camarera frente a él y un escalofrío de mortal horror le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer en ella a otro de sus personajes;  _Etto Yoshimura, la líder del Aogiri._  
 _< sólo una coincidencia!>>_  
Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones se encontraba sentado en una mesa cercana a la puerta, frente a una taza de café humeante y con la ropa completamente seca,  _< <¿Cómo es que he llegado aquí? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!>>_  
 _-_ ¿Señor, seguro que se encuentra bien?  
    -Sí, gracias por las atenciones.  
Esa era su voz pero él no había querido decir eso. No se sentía bien, quería salir de ese lugar. Temía a aquella mujer. Desplazaba demasiado aire y además no le gustaba la forma que tenía de mirarle. El reloj dio las ocho y por unos instantes se quedó sin aire, sin vida; ahí estaba,  _Arima Kishō, el protagonista de su novela._ Su reflejo en cada uno de los espejos de la cafetería, incluso en aquellos que por su ubicación no era posible que....¡ _No debían reflejarlo!_  
No podía apartar la vista por más que lo intentaba y a medida que su editor avanzaba a una mesa en el fondo de la cafetería, su reflejo cambiaba paulatinamente; su cabello blanco se iba tiñendo de sangre al igual que su rostro y de aquella bata blanca que distinguía a los investigadores ghouls pero fue su mirada la que lo sumió en una profunda desesperación:  
<<Vacía y fría. Incapaz de ver nada más que oscuridad. Inherente de muerte y terror.  
 **Arima Kishō, "El segador blanco del CCG" . El representante del poder y dominio del CCG.** >>  
    -Será mejor que vayas "Sasaki-kun"-dijo, ladeando la cabeza con ensoñación- tú mejor que nadie sabes que a nuestro "rey" no le gusta la impuntualidad.  
Quería gritar, salir corriendo de ese lugar, alejarse de esa mujer que lo sujetaba  con delgados hilos suprimiendo todo intento de escape.  
   -Bien, lo haremos a mi manera entonces, Sasaki-kun-dijo tomando un sorbo de café, acción que Sasaki imitó al mismo tiempo y con precisión en contra de su voluntad. De la misma manera se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su editor y lo llamó.  
Él se volvió al escuchar su voz sonriendo de una manera peculiar, en ese momento Sasaki se volvió en un mero espectador atado a una silla de su mente, incapaz de luchar y abatido al comprender el motivo detrás de sus sueños y pesadillas;  _Arima Kishō, su editor y amigo_ , una persona amable, un trabajador incansable y comprometido con todo lo que hacía aunque con un extraño sentido del humor. La persona que le dio su apoyo y confianza aún fuera del ámbito profesional sin conocerlo en persona. Él no se merecía esto, pero qué podía hacer, ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo además al igual que él su editor también estaba infectado. Sin embargo cuando Etto hizo que fijará su mirada en la de Arima notó una súplica inconsciente, reconoció al Arima Kishō quien siempre se quitaba la vida ante sus ojos y aunque fue sólo un instante logró recuperar el control.  
   -¡No puedo soportarlo más!-espetó con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos. Antes de que Arima pudiera detenerlo salió de la cafetería con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas. Sintió el frescor de la noche,  y se estremeció pero no aligeró el paso. Debía alejarse lo más rápido posible, aún no era muy tarde para salvar a Arima. Podía escuchar sus pasos seguirlo totalmente ajeno a que iba a su ruina.  
 _< <¡Detente, deja de seguirme por favor!>>_  
A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Arima lo alcanzó y tomándolo de un brazo lo hizo girar para después sostenerlo por los hombros. Sasaki comenzó a llorar con más ímpetu al darse cuenta que todo estaba acabado para ambos. Arima lo abrazó todavíar03; sin sospechar que sus decisiones ya no eran del todo suyas. Sasaki se refugió entre sus brazos y lloró amargamente justo como la había hecho tantas veces en sus sueños. Notó que las manos de Arima ascendían y que sus pulgares se colocaban bajo su barbilla. Se quedó atrapado en sus ojos, trató de aferrarse a sus recuerdos, repetía el contenido de las notas en las paredes de su departamento;  _Mi nombre es Sasaki Haise. Soy....Soy.......Un investigador ghoul._  
Una acción completamente inútil.  
No fue él quien besó a su editor con desesperación y pasión al igual que no fue su editor quien le correspondió.

_< <En medio de aquella noche los dos amantes que se amaron con intensidad, se _ _reencontraron después de la muerte por un breve espacio de tiempo. >>_


	3. Luz muerta

  
_< <Cuántas veces, él había deseado caer hasta el fondo de la vida. Pero ni sus circunstancias [....] lo permitieron. Consumido poco a poco. Un árbol  _ _pudriéndose_ _, de la copa para abajo. >>_   
_**Ryūnosuke** _ __ _**Akutagawa** _ _**.** _

Recuperó la conciencia en medio de un extraño campo de flores, con un tono tan violeta que no encajaban con las paredes y pilares grises que lo rodeaban. No había nadie más, o eso pensó hasta que escuchó unos gritos de dolor, que lo alertaron de la presencia de otro ser. Corrió en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, solo para encontrarse con que él era el causante de aquellos gritos, exhalados por Sasaki Haise.  
No, no era él quien los causaba, sino el dios de la muerte del CCG. Sin embargo una sensación de extrañeza se instaló en él, porque ver aquella figura era como mirar su reflejo.  
Como un doppelgänger.  
   —No es suficiente Haise, debes ser más rápido. Levántante, lo haremos una vez más. —Ordenó con voz fría y cortante. Dio un paso hacia adelante. Su mirada severa y represiva infundía más que temor, desesperación.  
 _< <No te detengas hasta que el oponente sea un cadáver>>_  
Haise levantó el rostro, tenía un corte profundo en la cara; la sangre le bajaba por la mejilla alimentando a las flores.  
   —Por favor..... Arima-san, ya no puedo.  
Y él solo mira impotente la escena que se presenta ante sus ojos. No puede moverse, era como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo.  
    —Entonces no hay motivo para que sigas viviendo Haise. —dice impasible, el dios de la muerte del CCG, pero a él le parece más un demonio.  _¿A caso no sentía compasión?_  
Haise se levanta tambaleante y arremete contra aquel demonio. Perfora su abdomen con IXA y con Narukami corta sus piernas. No hay gritos. Solo cae al suelo como cae un árbol; en silencio y majestuosamente.  
El olor a sangre era asfixiante.  
   —Tienes que levantarte Haise, si no yo no podré....  
Ahora, era él quien sostenía a IXA y a Narukami. Ahora eran sus manos las que estaban manchadas de sangre. Haise alzó la vista, sus ojos eran dos agujeros oscuros.  
   —Tú ya estás muerto.  
La voz que hablaba era fría y cruel. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida en su cuello, y sus piernas cedieron. Exhaló su último suspiro.  
Entonces, despertó.  
La luz se filtraba sin piedad a través de las cortinas. De modo que su departamento parecía ilusorio e indescriptible. Durante unos instantes no se movió en lo absoluto, tratando de normalizar su respiración.   
 _¿Se sentiría de la misma manera? Una real y verdadera muerte._  
Un vacío lleno de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.  
Era suficiente. Debía terminar ahora con su drama mental. No servía de nada seguir pensando en ello, solo era un sueño después de todo. Se levantó, y masajeándose la parte baja de la espalda se dirigió a su habitación. Definitivamente necesitaba comprar un sofá más cómodo.  
Se detuvo ante la puerta para tomar aire y mentalizarse.   
Gran parte de la noche anterior parecía difusa en su memoria pero había algo que recordaba claramente; él besando a Sasaki o mejor dicho su doble. Arima no sabía cómo explicárselo sin que Sasaki lo tildara de loco. Aunque por su reacción durante su conversación, quizás Sasaki sufría los mismos sueños. Y, si era así, él podía darle las respuestas que necesitaba.  
Entró, y de inmediato escuchó la voz débil y torturada de Sasaki en algún tipo de delirio. Su rostro dulce y afable se encontraba transtornado por una expresión tan intensa de desesperación y sufrimiento, que no había visto antes en ningún ser humano.  
    —¡Detente! ¡Estás lleno de engaño, dolor y odio!  
    —¡Despierta Haise! —lo sacude de los hombros— Es solo un sueño.  
Sasaki abrió los ojos, pero Arima no logró leer nada en ellos, como si mirara los ojos vacíos de una máscara. No había vida en su mirar.   
De pronto comenzó a reír sin sentido alguno.  
    —Otra pesadilla, solo otra pesadilla. Nada de eso fue real, yo estoy.....¿dónde estoy? —volvió hacia él sus ojos completamente desconcertados.  
    —En mi departamento, exactamente en mi cama.  
    —¿Su cama? —Sasaki se puso en pie de un salto y habló rápidamente—. Disculpe las molestias, y ahora debo irme.   
Sasaki ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Arima lo tomó del brazo reteniéndolo.  
    —No puedes irte sin antes tomar siquiera un café. Además creo que necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas que pasaron anoche.  
Haise se tragó el dolor que momentáneamente le aferró la garganta ante el recuerdo de aquella mujer,  _Etto._ Definitivamente había perdido la razón, ya no podía hundir más ese pensamiento, que ahora era un hecho.  
Soltó el pomo de la puerta y se dejó guiar docilmente hasta la cocina. Arima lo dejó sentado en la mesa mientras preparaba el café. Estaba preocupado por Haise, su aspecto era deplorable; tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, su piel casi parecía traslucida y su delgadez era alarmante.  _< <¿Por qué no lo noté anoche?>>, _se pregunta, y a su vez se da cuenta que Sasaki le mira angustiado, durante minutos enteros.  
Colocó dos tazas de café sobre la mesa, y se sentó frente a un torturado Haise que se negaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.  
    —Gracias Arima-san. —Sasaki esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras sujetaba la taza por el asa.  
    —¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?  
No respondió. En su lugar, tomó un sorbo de café.  
    —Tiene un sabor agradable.  
    —Haise necesito saber qué es lo que está pasándote. —insistió Arima pacientemente.  
    —Es una historia bastante complicada e inverosímil.  
    —No importa, quiero escucharla.  
    —Esta bien Arima-san, después de todo no tiene sentido negarlo.  
Con los ojos fijos en él se dispuso a escucharlo.  
   —He sufrido de pesadillas constantes desde hace dos años. El dolor y mis gritos me despiertan cada noche —le explica mientras se mira las manos. Arima se inclinó hacia adelante muy interesado—, y de esas pesadillas nació el  _"lamento de la mariposa azul",_ como una manera de acallarlas. Pero no resultó.  
   —Es cierto, que es una historia no muy convicente. Pero te creo, porque yo he sufrido de esas pesadillas también.  
   —¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?! —golpeó la mesa con el puño. Había más dolor que enojo en sus palabras y Arima lo notó—, lo he visto morir una y otra vez. Experimentando aquel instante, con el mismo terror y desesperación.  
   —No resolveré nada perdiendo el control, sin embargo podría perder mi cordura.  
Sasaki se levantó, Arima hizo lo mismo.  
   —Tengo miedo de no despertar de esas pesadillas, miedo de olvidar quién soy.   
Lloraba con pequeños gemidos irregulares. Parecía que no iba a detenerse.  
   —Lo resolveremos juntos Haise. —Arima se acercó a él y lo consoló, dándole varias palmaditas en la espalda.  
   —Kishō — Esa fue la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, la primera vez que lo escuchaba con ese tono de voz.—, ¿No sientes miedo?  
   —Claro que lo siento, pero debo de controlarlo para que éste no me controle a mi. Tienes que esforzarte para hacer lo mismo Haise.  
   —Sí, supongo. —accedió en un tono quedo y monocorde.  
   —No podemos dejar que el miedo nos controle.  
   —Tiene razón Arima-san, y voy hacerlo. —dijo repentinamente con una expresión absolutamente seria.— Iré a la firma de autógrafos.  
Ante lo cual Arima sonrió con algo de arrepentimiento.  
   —No tienes por que forzarte.  
   —Quiero hacerlo Arima-san, ¿puedo contar con su apoyo?  
   —Claro que sí Haise, soy tu editor pero también me consideró tu amigo.  
Sasaki le tomó la mano, y la estrechó con fuerza; su mano tiembla en la suya.  
    —Gracias Arima-san, y tenga mucho cuidado. —Le miró con tristeza, con una mirada de súplica.  
    —No hay nada que agradecer, y no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. —le dijo Arima, con una absoluta falta de sinceridad. —Te mandaré la fecha y el lugar acordados para la firma de autógrafos por correo.  
Sasaki mostró su conformidad con una sonrisa y salió del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Arima se recostó en ella sacudiendo la cabeza.  
 _¿Resolverlo juntos?_ De verdad había dicho eso. Comenzaba a dudar de su propia realidad.  
Lo que vivía en esos sueños y lo que vivía en la realidad ya era tan difícil de separar. Una cierta sensación de frío y de intranquilidad empezó a apoderarse de él. Corrió al primer espejo que encontró, necesitaba asegurarse de algo que no podía precisar.  
Los ojos que le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo eran del mismo color gris, pero éstos eran los de un hombre muerto, ajeno a todas las emociones humanas.  
 _< <Tú ya estás muerto>>._  
La idea le peturbo.  
Cerró los ojos tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, entonces escuchó una sonrisita mordaz.  
   —Hola, Kishō-san.


End file.
